Hawkwing/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Hawkpaw |warrior=Hawkwing |deputy=Hawkwing |mate=Pebbleshine |daughters=Violetshine, Twigbranch |foster sons=Dewspring, Finleap |foster daughter=Reedclaw |father=Sharpclaw |mother=Cherrytail |brother=Duskpaw |sisters=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |mentor=Ebonyclaw |app=Curlypaw |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Waspwhisker |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell, ''Hawkwing's Journey, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown}} Hawkwing is a dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is first seen as an apprentice known as Hawkpaw, under the mentorship of Ebonyclaw. He is son of Sharpclaw and Cherrytail, along with his littermates Duskpaw, Cloudpaw and Blossompaw. When Duskpaw comes up with a plan to steal Twoleg food with Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw, Hawkpaw remarks that he's going to soon turn into a Twoleg, and stays behind with Blossompaw. However, while on patrol, he and his mentor come across a fire in a Twoleg lot, in which Duskpaw and Pebblepaw are trapped. Hawkpaw interprets Duskpaw's cries as a signal to help Pebblepaw, but once he comes back for Duskpaw, he realizes Duskpaw was the one who needed help, not Pebblepaw. Hawkpaw blames himself horribly for Duskpaw's death, and his father's distance doesn't help him cope any better. After the vigil, Leafstar gives him his warrior name, Hawkwing, along with his siblings Cloudmist and Blossomheart. He encounters Darktail when going through the fire's wreckage, and takes Darktail to Echosong to help with the smoke he inhaled. Darktail is accepted into SkyClan, as they assume he's apart of a prophecy that Echosong received. Hawkwing, Billystorm, Waspwhisker, Pebblepaw, and Blossomheart go on a journey to find the Clans at the lake under Darktail's instructions. Before they get very far, badgers launch an attack on them, and Billystorm dies during the battle. After the vigil, they return home to find that while gone, Honeytail had died to an attack from raccoons. Hawkwing becomes furious, exploding on Darktail for leading them to Billystorm's death, and Leafstar punishes Hawkwing for losing his temper. Another journey is sent out, this time with Rain and Darktail, however they return empty pawed again to a camp that's been attacked. Hawkwing and SkyClan start to get suspicious of Darktail, and while he and Waspwhisker are on patrol, they encounter a group of rogues. When the rogues lead a night attack on SkyClan, Darktail reveals his true nature, and SkyClan gets scattered as they're driven out of the gorge. Hawkwing reunites with several members of his Clan, including Leafstar and Echosong. His siblings and his mother are also safe, and they grieve together for Sharpclaw's death. The remaining cats of SkyClan begin their journey to try to find the other Clans. During this time, Hawkwing becomes mates with Pebbleshine, and she reveals she is expecting his kits. He loses her tragically after she climbs into the back of a Twoleg truck, which drives away with her still inside. Hawkwing, heartbroken, turns to other cats for comfort as they continue their travels. He becomes close with the queen, Plumwillow, and she eventually asks him to be a foster father to her kits, since her mate Sandynose had disappeared after the battle. After Waspwhisker is trapped and taken away by Twolegs, Leafstar appoints Hawkwing as the next SkyClan deputy. He takes his duties seriously and helps lead the Clan on the remainder of their journey. The meaning of Echosong's final prophecy is revealed to Hawkwing and Leafstar: streaks of "blood" across the sky, leading them to the Clans. Twigpaw, following the signs of Alderheart's dreams, finds the struggling Clan and brings them back to ThunderClan. It is revealed during this time that Twigpaw and Violetpaw are his and Pebbleshine's daughters. Hawkwing becomes close to his daughters, as they had always desired to have a relationship with family. : History ''A Vision of Shadows : Super Editions : Novellas : Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more...''}} References and citations Category:Main article pages